Return of a Hero
by Soulsick
Summary: (Ch3)Queens is in trouble and Toan gathers everyone to find out what's going on. Chapters are short to start with, but get longer!
1.

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN NTOIN...ALMOST!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toan lie on the grass, looking at the sky. Paige was next to him, drawing on her sketchpad. Toan was relieved that the violence had ended. No more Dark Genie to worry about, no more going into dungeons. Everything was put back the way it should be, every town, village, whatever. Life was good. Toan sighed as he sat up.  
  
"Whatcha drawling?" He asked Paige as he glanced at the picture.  
  
"Hm? Oh, nothing." Paige said looking up for a brief moment. She made the finishing touches to her bird before bringing her pencil down. Toan leaned over to look at it.  
  
"Neat." He said. "That's pretty good."  
  
"Thanks." Paige said as she looked up at the endless blue. She began to think of everything Toan told her about his journey. How met people, where he's been, what he went through. The one place she really wanted to see was Queens. It sounded like a great get away. Being so close the water and, the best reason to go there, Queens had many markets. (Two more than any other place.) She was hoping that Pike would let her go one day with Toan. She looked at him.  
  
"Toan." She said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think we could go to Queens some day?"  
  
"Maybe...some day."  
  
"It sounds like a grand place to be."  
  
"It is...kinda." He said remembering his visit to the fortuneteller.  
  
"Kind of?" Paige echoed looking at him.  
  
"Na, nothing." Toan said nervously. "Just, remembered something."  
  
"Remembered what?" Paige asked.  
  
"...should I answer that?" Toan asked as he looked at Paige slowly.  
  
"Maybe not." She said. The two looked at each other for a moment before laughing. Toan fell back onto the soft grass and sighed. He to was thinking of going back to Queens. In fact, that sounded like a great idea at the moment. Toan became lost in his thoughts and closed his eyes thinking of the time he met Ruby. Paige lay on the grass as well and stared into the sky. The clouds continued to roll by in the sky. Suddenly, the two heard a noise from behind them. They both sat up and turned around to find someone running their way. When he got closer they saw that he was injured. Toan stood up to confront the man. HE stopped in front of the two as Paige stood up as well.  
  
"What happened?" Toan asked as the man panted.  
  
"Monsters...everywhere...Queens...ruins...genie." With that, the man's face drained of color and he collapsed to the ground. Toan knelt beside him and Paige did the same.  
  
"Is he alright?" Paige asked as Toan felt his pulse.  
  
"...dead." Toan said hesitantly. "Whatever is happening, it sounds like Queens is in trouble." He said as he stood up. "And I know just who could tell us what's happening."  
  
"Who?" Paige asked as she to stood up.  
  
"You'll see." Toan said as he ran off in the direction the man came from.  
  
"Toan, wait!" Paige called out. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To Queens!" Toan shouted back. "C'mon."  
  
"But, what about Norune?"  
  
"They'll be fine." Toan said as he nodded to wards the horizon. "Now come." Paige paused for a moment then nodded. She followed Toan to Queens to figure out if it was in ruins, or if anything bad happened at all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Divine Soul: Well, next chapter should be soon, hopefully, if anyone cares. 


	2. 

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toan stopped at the gate of Norune and pulled out his world map. Paige caught up to him, panting.  
  
"How are we gonna get to Queens?" She asked him.  
  
"Like this." Toan said as he touched the stop on the map where Queens was. The two were engulfed in light and they disappeared. Moments later they reappeared in front of Queens. Toan stepped forward a little to look inside the once beautiful town. He gaped when he saw the king's house in ruins. He ran down the ramp and into the east wing. Paige followed and demanded to know what he was doing. Toan ran up to the door of the king's house and tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge. He put his foot on the side of the door and pulled as hard as he could. The door burst open and Toan fell onto the ground. Paige looked inside to find the floor cracked and bloody, the desk was trashed, the couch was torn, one of the doors was knocked off its hinges. Toan got up and looked around, stunned. He began to frantically search for Ruby's lamp, maybe she could tell them what happened. He picked up the fallen door and found Stew. Toan gasped and immediately began to help him out.  
  
"Paige, I need your help." Toan said as he struggled to get the unconscious man up. Paige quit looking around and saw Toan. She went over to help and found a deep gash on Stew's side.  
  
"Look." She gasped. Toan looked at his side and saw it to. Paige held up the door while Toan pulled Stew out. Paige set the door back down as Toan knelt down by Stew. Paige walked over to Toan and knelt down.  
  
"Is he alright?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Toan said. Stew grunted and slowly opened his eyes. Toan and Paige were surprised and went wide-eyed.  
  
"Are you OK." Toan asked. Stew looked at Toan as his eyes were beginning to focus.  
  
"...hey, you're that kid, that Ruby went with, aren'tcha?" Stew asked weakly.  
  
"Yes, were is she?" Toan asked.  
  
"And what happened?" Paige added. Toan helped Stew sit up.  
  
"I'm not really sure what happened exactly, but I do remember someone running in here saying something about monsters overrunning the town. He was bruised and bloody then a monster appeared behind him and it killed him." Stew said. "Then we tried to escape, but more monsters appeared everywhere and we were trapped."  
  
"And did the King and Jake make it?" Toan asked.  
  
"Jake didn't, I'm not sure about the King." Stew said. "All I know is that those monsters didn't just attack this place, but all of Queens, and they didn't do it cause they wanted to, but they were told to."  
  
"How do you know?" Paige asked.  
  
"One of them told me."  
  
"How can one of those monsters speak to you?" Toan asked.  
  
"Bad English, but I could understand." Stew said. "As for Ruby...I don't know what happened to'er."  
  
"Did she get..." Toan began.  
  
"No, she's somewer, not sure where." Stew said. "We'd better go check on the other townspeople and see if any are hurt." Toan and Paige agreed and set off for their first stop, the Cathedral. As the three walked by the destruction, there wasn't a place on any wreckage that didn't have blood. Toan was shocked by the atrocity. Queens was destroyed, maybe to never be back to normal. They entered the Cathedral and looked around. It was nothing but crumbled rocks and dust. To their surprise, they saw Phil sitting on the chair ahead of them. Toan ran up to him and followed by Paige and Stew. Toan saw Phil lying face down on the chair and thought he might be dead. He began to shake Phil, hoping he was alright. The other two ran up and saw the same thing.  
  
"Phil, are you alright?" Toan asked as he turned him over.  
  
"He looks stunned." Stew said. "Or maybe knocked out. There weren't many monsters attacking this area." Just as Stew finished, Phil slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Are you OK?" Paige asked stepping forth. Phil looked at her for a moment before sitting up.  
  
"Stew, I thought everyone was dead." Phil said. "I thought that Queens was done for."  
  
"Well, I mighta died if it weren't for these two." Stew said pointing towards Toan and Paige. Phil looked at Toan for a second.  
  
"Aren't you that boy?" Phil began.  
  
"Yes. I am." Toan answered. "Do you know what happened?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, all I can say is that there is a disturbance within the heart of the ocean." Phil said. "Let's go to the Divining House, maybe Rando knows what we can do."  
  
"What about the other people?" Paige asked.  
  
"Ah, we must see who is left." Phil said. He looked at Paige. "You and I shall look for anyone who's injured, and I hope we don't find stragglers."  
  
"Alright, then we will go see Rando." Stew said. "C'mon."  
  
"Right." Toan said walking out the door with Stew. Paige looked after him. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"He'll be fine." Phil said. Paige sighed and the two walked outside and their first stop was the sheriff's office. Toan and Stew walked down the flight of stairs that led to the dock. Toan looked out at the sea and saw the rough waves smashing into the boats and pier. They entered the Divining House and looked around for Rando. The place wasn't severely damaged, just a few things knocked off shelves and other things tipped over. Toan went in the other room and saw Rando against the wall. Toan was about to walk towards him, but stopped when he saw Rando look up.  
  
"Rando." Toan said.  
  
"What." Rando said, but his voice was different. It sounded deeper.  
  
"Wha-Rando?" Toan's face filled with question.  
  
"What do you want?" Rando asked, standing up. Toan saw Rando's eyes and how they looked lifeless. His eyes had lost their friendly and welcoming shine, and were replaced with a cold blank stare. Stew walked in and looked questioned also.  
  
"Rando, wha happened?" Stew asked. Rando said nothing, but grabbed a nearby sword and held it in battle position.  
  
"Nothing, you need to know." He said before jumping high above Stew's head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Divine Soul: Tell me you hate cliffhangers. I'm good at those. I want to make the chapter longer, but let's wait a little bit, shall we? Next chapter when I'm not busy with Eternal Fate. 


	3. 

Note: SORRY FOR THE INCREDIBLY LONG WAIT!!!! A LOT has happened I the past few months, I just lost my writing spirit. Thank you Robin, your review made me write this story...chapter, whatever. O_o  
  
::text:: ( Those thingies are when someone is thinking...someones thoughts, you know...  
  
And, I can't remember much of the game, so bear with me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You always were pathetic Stew." Rando said. "And Queens is no place for people like you." Rando charged at Stew, then jumped high.  
  
"Ahhh, ahhh, Rando!" Rando nearly hit Stew. Stew ran towards Toan and let Rando sit.  
  
"I'll kill you." Rando's hissed as his eyes looked like they began to glow for a second. Toan realized, he must be controlled! But how, and if so by who? Toan drew his own dagger.  
  
"Stew, back away." Toan shouted to his friend. Stew looked at him, then back at Rando. He was coming at him again.  
  
"EEEEEEE!!!!!" Stew shouted then ran to the side, causing Rando to run into the wall. (Had to put SOME humor in there) Rando staggered slightly, rubbing his head. He dropped the sword and let it clatter to the ground. Stew took the chance to run up and grab it. Rando continued to stagger.  
  
"C'mon!" Toan said, running for the door. "We should get out of here." Stew nodded and followed suit. Stew clutched the sword Rando dropped. Toan had his in hand as well. The two ran out of the building, and stopped by an awesome sight. The ocean, waves everywhere, so suddenly. Some, far out at sea, were huge. Then, something else made them look away. Toan looked near the boats, near the far end...he could just make out something...small, long arms...wait. That cant be right, if that's a human, then why does it have six arms? Then another appeared, another!  
  
"Toan, what the hell are those?!" Stew took a step back.  
  
"I-I don't know." Toan admitted. "They look like squids." More appeared and began their way towards Toan and Stew. "We gotta find Paige and Phil! Before they do."  
  
"Uh, that'd be a good idea." Stew said, and ran back into the ruined city. Toan followed. But was forced to stop. Toan was facing one of the monsters. Before he could see clearly what it was, he felt a horrible pain. He heard a low roar from another monster, then felt another searing pain, this time, the pain was blinding. He lost consciences and fell to his knees. Just before he fell to the ground, he heard Stew yell.  
  
::Now what...?:: Toan thought. ::What if they get...Stew...Paige...ah, they'll, they'll be ok...I'll just, rest...:: And with that, Toan fell into an unconscious state.  
  
________  
  
Paige stopped in her tracks. She looked upon the ruins of the old tower. Phil stood next to her.  
  
"It's a shame." He said. "Even if it was already partly destroyed, it was still very beautiful."  
  
"I only wish I didn't have to see it like this." Paige said. She looked over her shoulder. Looking upon the rubble of the once beautiful city. Phil sighed.  
  
"Well, lets go check out the police station." He said. "Perhaps someone is there."  
  
"That sounds good." Paige agreed. Phil led the way, Paige followed.  
  
"And if no one is there..." He paused. "I guess we'll just have to go find Toan and Stew."  
  
"Toan...hey, where are they anyway?" Paige looked out to where they ran off to. She saw the angry waves, crashing against the boats. Phil stopped and looked out along with her  
  
"The sea is disturbed." He said. "It is too rough, even in weather like this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Something is causing it to be like this." He narrowed his eyes when a gust of wind flew by. "Come, we must reach the station and hope to find someone." He began to run to the police, Paige continued to look.  
  
::Toan, I hope you're ok.:: Then she followed behind Phil.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry if it's short, MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK O.o  
  
The next chapter might be a while, I'm doin a lot lately. But, I'll probably find time to type this. 


End file.
